sleepwalker
by Caterinathegoddessofpurelove
Summary: "You're right." she said. "I am foolish to let a boy reduce me to this state. I have grown soft while living on this planet. I have let myself become weak by emotions." she said. "teach me, Raven, teach me to have control of my emotions again. Except
1. Chapter 1

Sleepwalker

"Raven … I fell … broken… teach me… to be like you. Teach me how to feel nothing… so I won't have to feel pain."

"Why"

"I… I found out the truth about robin. H…He never gave a damn about me!"

So please…please help me raven. Please help take away the pain.

Chapter one: the beginning

"Robin! I have returned from the mall of shopping with many gifts of friendship!"

"Guys?"

"Beastboy?

"Cyborg?"

"Raven?"

"Star?"

"Yes?"

"Beastboy and Cyborg are at the arcade."

"And Robin?"

"In his room. He asked for us not to disturb him."

"Why?"

"He has a 'guest'."

"Oh! Than I shall wait until he is done with his guest."

With that said, starfire sat on the couch with a cup of mustard, waiting for

Robin to come down. Hours passed, but robin still did not come down. Beastboy

And Cyborg returned, yet he still didn't come down. Finally after having dinner

And watching the boys play video games, starfire went to investigate. She flew through the main room, heading up the stairs. When she made it to robin's room, she hesitated.

'Should I knock or walk straight in to the room?'

She made up her mind. She slowly typed in the code.

SWISH! Went the door as it slides open.

She took one step only to be met by the smell of sex.

She looked in, even though something told her not to.

Robin was asleep in his bed.

Naked.

With another girl beside him.

Naked.

He groan as if waking up, she quickly flew from the room, tears streaming from

her face.

'How could he?'

'All along he had a girlfriend, yet led me on.'

'Why?'

Pain could answer her as she thought over and over in her head.

'Why?'

That is the end of chapter one! Hope you like it! For my spellbound fans, I will try my best to have chapter two up. I really need a beta, and someone with all of the Inuyasha knowledge on the world! So enjoy chapter one my fellow readers. By the way, I don't own teen titans or I would have a whole new plot! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2:starfire's request

Sleepwalker

Star's POV

It was raining as I hide in my room. Two days had passed after the

'incident' and I still couldn't get over it. I felt betrayal, sadness, and anger all

at once. He betrayed me by sleeping with her, hurt me by sleeping with her,

and yet I was angry at myself. I was angry at myself for walking in. I was angry

at myself for not telling him how I felt. I was angry at myself for believing that

he felt for me.

And most of all, I was angry at myself for letting it affect me like it is

doing now. The more I told myself this, the more confidence I would get to

walk out my room. The more confidence I got, the more determined I got. Then

after getting to a point at which I was ready to face robin, the memory comes

crashing back into my mind, making me lose alll confidence. Finally I get

brave enough to go for a fly around

Jump for a while (a/n: the starfire in my story is a combination of the 1980's

starfire and cartoon starfire. Ok? Ok!), but the only way out was through the

main room.

'what do I do?'

"star"

'who is that she thought?'

"Star, it's me raven, let me in."

Why should she?

Robin could be out there too.

He could be trying to talk to her.

"Star, Robin's no here. Why would I bring the cause of your pain with me?"

She's right, Why would she do that? Raven isn't like that. With that thought in mind, she let walked towards the door.

SWISH!

The door opened with a quickness, and Raven found herself within the room in 2.5 seconds. It took her a while to adjust to the strange darkness within starfire's room. It was a mess. Clothes were all over the place, glass was sprinkled randomly around the room, and worst of all, Starfire was an eyesore!

All she could do was stare, then proceed to give the biggest lecture of a lifetime.

"What have you done? I thought that you were better than this! You're 'Koriand'r the alien warrior princess' for crying out loud! Don't tell me that _ONE_ guy can break through all of your defenses and break you! You're better than that! You can do better than that!

Silence filled the area right after Raven's speech.

Then Starfire opened her mouth to speak.

"You're right." she said.

"I am foolish to let a boy reduce me to this state. I have grown soft while living on this planet. I have let myself become weak by emotions." she said.

"teach me, Raven, teach me to have control of my emotions again. Except this time, I will have a stronger hold over my emotions. This time I will not be weakened by some human boy!"

Raven couldn't say anything about star's outburst. She was stunned by what star said. What could she say to this, should she agree and train her to have a tight lock over her emotions? Or deny her and let her sink further into her depression?

"I…

I will teach you starfire." Raven said, much to Star's delight.

"But, it won't be easy. And I will also have Bumblebee teach you how to deal with guys as well, so that you won't be this way again.

"I am filled with the happiness!" Star said as she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3:Operation get Beastboy Go!

Sleepwalker

Three days had passed since the talk between raven and starfire. By day, starfire would pretend to act like her old self. By night, she was training with raven and bumblebee to have better control over her emotions, and deal with guys.

" Now star, you can't feel anything for robin again. **Do not **fall for the boy wonder again. If you do, you will be setting yourself up for more heartbreak. Now, think. Who can you see yourself with again?"

Starfire had to think about who was available. Raven was dating Aqualad, and Bumblebee had Cyborg. She definitely wasn't going for robin again. That left, Speedy, Redstar, and Beastboy. Redstar was like a brother to her, and speedy was to much of a jerk to even consider dating. Beastboy was funny, sweet, cute, and surprisingly her age!( A/N: in the teen titans, I do think that Starfire is a little more younger than we think.)He would make a great boyfriend. A blush started to spread across her cheeks as she thought about Beastboy, and his ways.

"Ah! Looks like our little star is thinking about someone!" said Bee as she looked at star.

"Who is it?" said raven.

"Well, it's Beastboy. He's the perfect choice for me! He's fun to get along with, and just plain cute. I could see myself dating him."

The other girls thought about what she said, they couldn't help but agree. He was the perfect choice!

"Alright!" they said together, "Operation get Beastboy as your boyfriend is a go" They told starfire.


End file.
